The present invention relates in general to seed planters, and, more particularly, to an attachment for scraping mud and other debris from a depth wheel gauge used to adjust the depth at which seeds are planted.
The planting of seed of row crops such as corn, soybeans, peanuts, cotton and the like has become an exacting procedure which requires specialized equipment to open the soil, position the seed in the opened trench and then cover the seed with soil. For example, seed planters are available that utilize pairs of disc-shaped blades to open V-shaped trenches to a preselected depth, a seed delivery apparatus to deliver seed from a hopper to the trench at regularly spaced intervals, and a pair of trailing pack wheels that close the trench and pack the soil in a manner to prevent erosion and conserve moisture. Planters of this type are particularly well suited for use in ridge-till, minimum-till and no-till applications.
The described planters include a depth gauge wheel which is positioned beside each opening blade pair to allow the depth of penetration of the opening blades into the soil to be gauged and precisely controlled. The depth gauge wheel normally contacts a portion of the opening blade to sharpen its cutting edge and to scrape dirt and debris from the side of the blade as it rotates during planting operations. Removal of the dirt from the opening blades is necessary to ensure that the trench is properly formed for optimum seed placement. In addition, it is important to prevent a build up of dirt on the opening blades which might interfere with the operation of the depth gauge wheels.
To assist in the removal of the soil from the opening blades on seed planters, rotary scrapers are available which mount to the planter frame and extend between the opening blade and the adjacent depth gauge wheel. The scraper operates by bearing against the outside face of the blade to remove soil from the blade as it rotates. Because there is no relative vertical movement between the opening blade and the frame to which the scraper is fixed, it is relatively easy to mount scrapers of this type.
It is also important to prevent any build up of soil on the ground contacting surface of the depth gauge wheels in order to ensure that the trench is opened to the proper depth. Certain types of depth gauge wheels are also contoured along their outer circumference to impart a specific profile to the soil adjacent the trench and thereby prevent soil from falling into the trench where it would interfere with the positioning and optimum germination of the seed. Particularly in moist or sticky soil conditions, soil will build up on the wheel and within the recessed well formed in the face of the wheel. This buildup of soil can impede the proper preparation of the soil ridge adjacent the trench as well as gauging the depth of the trench. This problem is particularly acute with planting techniques in which the soil is prepared concurrently with planting because the soil does not have an opportunity to dry out before planting of the seed. Despite the importance of keeping the depth gauge wheel free from the build up of soil, mounting a scraper on the planter frame for such purpose, such as is done with conventional scrapers for the opening blades, is impracticable because the degree of movement between the vertically adjustable wheel and the planter frame would prevent the scraper from maintaining contact with the wheel as it is repositioned.
A need has thus developed for a scraper which can be mounted to maintain engagement with the outer circumference of the depth gauge wheel as it is placed in various vertical and fore-and-aft positions in relation to the remainder of the planter.